


Mama's Day

by Mindiangrowl



Series: Happily Ever After [5]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, mothers day familly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mothers Day fic set in my Living Happily Ever After Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little Mothers day one-shot with Dandy , The twins and little Piper, set about a year after "lets go to the zoo", I'm also using it to start off the TMP hiatus challenge I created, enjoy.  
> -P.Rom

Mindy woke up to an empty bed and a suspiciously quiet house. It was 9 am on a Sunday. Usually all three of the kids were up and active.  The twins were now nine years old and Piper had just turned four. Robbie normally would be working on a Lego structure, or a new sketch. Chloe would be practicing dance moves accompanied by music, alternating between ballet, tap (her new favorite), and hip hop. Piper would be playing with the newest member of the Castellano house, an orange tabby named Felix, which she'd received from her godfather Morgan for her fourth birthday. Mindy stretched, yawned, then slowly got out of bed.

She heard giggling and the sounds of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. Walking over she poked her head in and saw Danny and all three of their children. Piper was sitting on a stool stirring something in a bowl, Chloe was standing next to her father watching him attend to something on the stove and handing him an ingredient when he asked for it, while Robbie sat on the other side of the counter with a concentrated look on his face and a pencil in his hand.

Mindy smiled at her little family, standing just out of sight as they worked. Mindy loved to watch Danny cook. His skills in the kitchen were just as fluid as his rarely seen dance moves. It was incredible sexy to watch her husband in one of his elements.

"Daddy, I'm done stirring. I can't wait to wake up Mama!" Piper said, excitedly.

"Shush, Piper! You'll wake up Mom before everything's ready," Robbie said, looking up from what Mindy now saw to be a large piece of paper.

"Sorry," Piper said, the smile leaving her face. She just couldn't contain her excitement.

"It's ok, Pipe. We're almost done. I'll take this. Thank you, sweetie," Danny said, placing a kiss on her forehead before taking the bowl and pouring the contents onto a heated pan.

"Daddy, can I flip one?" Chloe asked, anxious to try her hand at cooking.

"Yeah, they'll be ready in a second. Robbie, how's the card coming?" Danny asked his son, after turning off one of the burners.

"Almost done," Robbie said, putting down his pencil and reaching for a colored one.

"Great! Okay, Chlo, flip it now," Danny said, beaming with pride as his eldest flipped the pancake expertly.

"I did it just like you did Daddy!" Chloe said excited.

"Great job, Chlo. Alright, just gotta get everything on plates, then it’s time to wake up your mom," Danny said.

Mindy smiled, took one last look before stealthy making her way back to their bedroom, nearly stepping on Felix in the hallway as she hurried back to the room. "Darn cat, you're lucky my baby girl loves you," Mindy said when the cat bounded away. Once back in the bedroom, she climbed into bed, after making sure her phone was charged. She wanted to make sure she got lots of pictures. She climbed under the covers feigning sleep as she heard multiple footsteps approach, her back facing away from the door. She felt a small hand on her back and a little high pitched voice.

"Mama, wake up!" Piper said.

Mindy turned to face Piper, opening her eyes. Danny was there with a breakfast tray. She spotted pancakes, French toast, and an omelet, as well as a small vase with a  single flower and a cup of orange juice. Robbie and Chloe were next to their father holding up a banner that said “Happy Mother’s Day, we love you,” along with a drawing of Mindy and all three of the kids. They'd each signed their names on the bottom.

"Happy Mama's Day!" Piper said, giving her mother a hug and a kiss.

"We made you breakfast, well Daddy did, but I helped."

"Me too!" Chloe said.

"Chloe and Piper also helped me with the card," Robbie said. Mindy knew he was being modest and had probably done most of the work. A modesty he didn't get from her, but that was one of her son’s best qualities. He was very talented, but didn't really enjoy the limelight.

"Oh my goodness, this is amazing. Come here. Thank you, babies." Mindy said, motioning for her children to join her on the king sized bed. She hugged and peppered them all with kisses.

"We're not babies anymore, Mama. Cousin Lola is a baby, but I'm a big girl," Piper said, mentioning Morgan and Tamara's one year old daughter.

"I know, but you'll always be my sweet babies," Mindy said ruffling her hair.

"Happy Mother’s Day," Danny said with a full grin as he placed the breakfast tray on the bed.

"Thanks, babe!" Mindy said, pulling him down for a quick kiss, which made his grin even brighter.

"You're welcome," Danny said.

"This all looks so good. You guys wanna help me eat it?" Mindy asked the kids. She knew Danny had probably placed more then she could eat on the plate knowing the kids would want to join her.

"Wait, before you dig in, how about some pictures?" Danny said, pulling out his cell phone. He still hated all that social networking stuff, but he knew Mindy loved it. Danny found that doing things Mindy loved and seeing her smile, made him love those things, too.

After a couple of pictures, including three family selfies, they all dug into the breakfast. Although they both ate healthier these days in order to be a good example to the kids, Danny had such a way with cooking that it was always mouth-watering good.

"Time for presents!" Chloe said excitedly, getting off the bed and going to retrieve the gifts.

"Breakfast and presents? I'm the luckiest Mom in the world," Mindy said, beaming.

"You say that every year, Mom," Robbie said with a giggle.

"That's because it’s true, and it keeps being true every year."

"Open mine first," Chloe said, coming back in with four wrapped packages, varying in size. Chloe handed her a small square box

"Ok, hmm, I wonder what it is?" Mindy said, taking one second before ripping the wrapping paper off. Being a parent had taught her some patience, but not to sit and carefully unwrap a present. Mindy unwrapped it to reveal a box containing a gold charm bracelet, with ballet shoes, a soccer ball, and easel and paintbrush, a cat’s face, and a heart.

"Daddy let me pick it out, and he even let me choose the charms," Chloe said proudly.

"It's beautiful, Chloe. I love it. Thank you, sweetheart!" Mindy said, pulling her first born into a hug. Danny helped her put it on her wrist.

"Open mine next, Mom," Robbie said, grabbing a medium sized box from his sister. Like before, Mindy hurriedly ripped through the paper to reveal a photograph frame. Inside the glass was a colored sketch of Mindy in one of her colorful outfits. The sketch looked like a photograph. Her son was amazingly talented.

"Robbie, this is beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much, my little da Vinci," Mindy said pulling him into a hug.

"You like it?" Robbie asked. Though incredibly talented, Mindy and Danny's son was very critical of his own work.

"Of course! Watch out art world, Robert Carlo Castellano, artistic prodigy coming through. I'm gonna hang this in my office at work so everyone can see how talented my nine-year-old son is," Mindy said, making Robbie smile.

"Now mine, Mama, open mine!" Piper said. Chloe handed her little sister the second to last package. Mindy quickly unwrapped the present to reveal a handmade paper heart lei.

"I made it in school just for you, Mama. You put it in your hair," Piper said excitedly.

"I love it. Thank you, baby girl! How do I look?" Mindy said, putting it on her head.

"Beautiful," Danny said. After eight years of marriage, Mindy still took his breath away whether she was dressed in one her outfits with full makeup, or in her pajamas with her natural glow and beauty. He was so lucky to have this woman be the mother of his three children.

"Now open Daddy's." Chloe said, handing Mindy the last package.

"Please be a new cashmere sweater. Just kidding, I know I have too many already," Mindy said with a smirk as she unwrapped the gift from her husband. She quickly made her way through the wrapping paper one last time. Opening the box, she did find a cashmere sweater but a smaller box lay on top of it. She opened the box to reveal diamond earrings. They looked similar to an old pair she owned, but were much nicer. Unlike her "trashy ones,” these contained expensive diamonds.

"Danny..." Mindy said, tears coming down her face.

"Mama, why are you crying? Are you sad?" Piper asked, concerned.

"No, baby girl, I'm not sad. I'm very happy. Your daddy is really amazing. He really shouldn't have," Mindy replied.

"Why don't you kids start cleaning up? I wanna talk to your Mom alone for a second,"

"Ok, come on Pipe, Robbie." Chloe said, leading her siblings out of the room.

"Danny, how much did you spend on these?" Mindy asked, looking at the earrings. They had to be worth at least a thousand dollars. Not that they couldn't afford to spend that much, but Danny never did.

"Sometimes the best gifts are free. They belonged to my Nona, my dad’s mom. Her mother gave them to her as the eldest daughter. Nona didn't have any daughters, so she gave them to her sister, my great Aunt Natalia, the one who passed away last month. They were in the stuff she left me. I had them restored to give to you. And one day you can pass them on to Chloe," Danny said.

"Danny, I absolutely love them, and I love you. How did I get so lucky?" Mindy asked with a smile.

"I'm the lucky one," Danny said, leaning in and kissing her.

Seventeen years later when Chloe was 26, Mindy passed on the earrings to her eldest daughter on her wedding day as her something old.  It was a Sunday, Mother’s Day, 2032. Danny proudly walked his daughter down the aisle, all the while looking lovingly at his wife of 25 years.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister is getting married this summer and we visited the wedding facility where the ceremony will be taking place, and there was a wedding scheduled that day, which gave me the idea for the ending. And of course all Mindians know the meaning behind diamond earrings, that was my little throwback to the finale, hope y'all enjoyed this , thanks for reading. Special Thanks to my awesome beta robin , follow her on tumblr @redrobin2175 and on twitter @mindian 3, follow me on tumblr/twitter @mindiangrowl .  
> -P.Rom


End file.
